Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for transmitting and/or receiving high efficiency wireless local area network (WLAN) information.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network (e.g., a WLAN, such as a Wi-Fi network conforming to at least one of the IEEE 802.11 family of standards) may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with at least one station (STAs) or mobile device. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a station or mobile device to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the AP).
A protocol or standard used in a wireless network may define a frame structure (e.g., packet structure), including the information that may be transmitted using the frame structure. In some cases, separate but similar frame structures may be defined for downlink frames (used for transmitting data and/or control signals from an AP to a station) and uplink frames (used for transmitting data and/or control signals from a station to an AP).